Burning Scarlet
by spottedleopard79
Summary: Green and Silver are gone. Kidnapped by a killer. The Pokedex Holders are intent on finding the kidnapper and saving Green and Silver. But the kidnapper isn't going to give in easily. His next target is a certain yellow eyed Dex holder. Red/Yellow Gold/Silver Blue/Green
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Im in summer vacation so I hope I update faster. No promises. I'm trying something new so rating may change. Hope you like!

**Me no own Pokémon.**

* * *

The image was fuzzy as it adjusted to the changing sizes until it was finally able to focus. The figure of a cute girl with a long blond ponytail showed up in the glass. A smirk played on the man's lips as he lowered the binoculars. He watched his prey from where he was perched in a tree. The teenaged girl, who looked much like a young child, was sitting at the edge of a river, fishing rod in hand. A Pikachu sat next to her. The small Pokémon's ears were perked up as it stared in wonder at the water.

The man's smirk only widened as he saw the loyal Pokémon, his white teeth showing from between his lips. He slowly reached into his pocket, his eyes never leaving the girl and her yellow rat. His long, slender fingers curled around a metal object. He began to pull it out of his pocket when the Pikachu's ears sprung straight up, its big eyes turning in his direction. He froze. He didn't even blink as he watched the annoying rodent. He could swear that the wind wasn't even blowing.

The rat stood up on its hind legs, highly curious as to what it could smell. It was a familiar smell, but it could just not place it. It started to wander forward, slowly just in case whatever it was spooked easily. It was just about to make it to the tree line when there was a huge splash. The Pikachu's head snapped back to see its trainer had captured a huge Magikarp.

"Look Chu!" The Pikachu's trainer called happily.

Chu let out a happy 'Pika!' before running over to her trainer. She gently poked the red fish to get its attention, and then proceeded to start up a conversation with it. The man rolled his eyes. Typical. He slowly tightened his fingers around the metal object once again and slid it out of his pocket. He smoothly pointed the black object toward the girl. He twiddled his thumb over the top of it, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He put the nail of his thumb under a crack in the object. He slowly smiled. Now for the fun part. He snapped open the phone and quickly hit the number 9.

He put the device to his ear as he watched the girl and rat talk to the stupid fish. He figured the only good thing about a Magikarp was its evolved form. The shrill ringing of the phone distracted him for a moment. The loud noise was sure to give him a headache. Thankfully it was a disposable. The perfect kind of phone as to not be traced and to shoot in a fit of rage.

He looked back over at the girl. She was so sweet and innocent. She knew how cruel the world could be and yet she still wore a smile on her face. It was sickening. He would take great delight in breaking her. He wanted to see those shining yellow eyes dull from pain. Maybe then she would understand how he felt. She would feel the same pain that they went through on a daily bases.

"_What do you want?" _The static voice of his partner growled over the phone.

The man's smirk changed into a crazed smile, "Target has been acquired. And, boy, are you gonna love this one."

"_Will I be able to have fun with them?" _His partner asked a sort of giddiness in his voice.

"Course."

A laugh passed over the line. He could almost see the smile that was on his partners face "_Can't wait."_

The dialing tone played in the man's ear before he snapped it shut. Conversations over phone were always short between the two. Could never be too careful. He slipped the calling device into his pocket. He would have to dispose of it later. His head shot up at the sound of a twig snapping. He couldn't have been found! It wasn't possible!

His worry evaporated as a boy raced out of the woods and to the girl. He really wasn't a boy, more like around the man's own age. His black hair was tamed with a stupid cap. A Pikachu sat on his shoulder. What was with all the annoying rats?

Running behind the first boy was another. He was younger than the first but only by a couple years. He also wore a hat but it was backwards and his spiky black hair stuck out of it. Instead of a Pikachu this boy had an Aipom. The dumb monkey would not stop smiling. He wished he could just shoot the damn thing in the head. He would enjoy that.

Standing up straight on the tree branch, he watched the trio convers for a couple of seconds before he jumped out of the tree and to the forest floor below. He silently moved forward. The wind started to blow once again, no doubt blowing his scent toward the rats and monkey. As he predicted, the Pokémon's heads jerked in his direction. The boys Pikachu let sparks out of its cheeks, warning him away. Yeah right. He wasn't scared of a fuzzy rat.

He stepped out of the tree line, letting the trainers and Pokémon see him clearly. Well, as clearly as someone could be seen with a hood covering their face. He shoved his hands into the hoody's pockets and scuffed his feet in the dirt, acting nervous for his captive audience.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry for just, you know, barging in, but…um, i'm kinda lost. Do you know the way to the nearest town?" He asked, adding a nervous tone to his voice. He touched up his act with a little nervous laugh at the end and scratching the back of his head in fake embarrassment.

"Yeah, if you head in that direction and keep heading straight you will find a dirt trail. Follow that and you will get to Cerulean City in no time." The boy with the rat said, pointing to the north. He had that dumb smile on his face that he always seemed to have. He would be sure to wipe it away.

"Thanks. I owe ya one." He said, giving them a convincing smile.

He pulled one hand out of his pocket to wave before turning and walking in the direction the boy had pointed too. He looked up at the sky to see the sun was fighting to stay above the tops of the trees, its orange and red rays showing its losing fight against the moon. He would have to return to his partner soon. The captives got pretty nasty come dark.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind him, "wait up!"

The man turned around to see the three running after him. The one that called out was the one with the happy go lucky monkey. The golden eyed boy reached him first. He placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Geez, this guy needed to work out more. While the boy was catching his breath, the man looked at the other two. The other boy had stopped by his tired friend and placed a hand on his back as if that would help him breath. The girl just looked down at the forest floor, tightly clutching her hat in her hands. So, she was nervous around strangers? That made his job easier.

"We're heading to Cerulean too! We should all go together! That way you won't mess up and get even more lost!" The once tired boy laughed.

Did this kid just call him an idiot? Only a moron didn't know how to walk straight and to follow a trail. Not only that… His gaze moved to above the idiots head. The sun was going down. He didn't have much time.

He looked over at the three and smiled happily, "That would be great!"

It was hard to keep the smile on his face as he watched the idiot almost literally jump for joy. Was he always this happy around people he didn't know? Well, he was a Pokedex Holder. Guess he thought he was so strong he had nothing to worry about. Boy, was he wrong.

Pulling down the edge of his hood some to make sure his face was hidden, he followed after the boy. He trailed behind the two boys who made it a point to stay in front so 'they could watch out for danger',. What were they? Five? On the plus side, he ended up walking with the girl. Although, rat man kept giving in strange looks. Was that jealousy he was detecting?

"Sooo. Why are you going to Cerulean?" Cap boy asked.

He did know all of their names. It was just more fun to call them by stupid nicknames.

"Well, uh. You know about the recent kidnappings right?" He asked nervously. A good actor never gets out of character in front of an audience.

"Yeah, apparently some creep is having fun taking people in their sleep. Then in no particular order he tears them apart and dumps what's left of their bodies." Cappy growled, tightening his hand into a fist.

"He's taken fifteen people so far." The girl next to him said. He looked over at her to see sadness glistening in her big yellow eyes, "He took a couple of our friends."

The man had to force a smirk off his face. The cops knew so very little. It was funny how complete imbeciles these people were. He was doing the world a favor by getting rid of them. He hated cops. He knew his partner hated them even more than he. If the cops had been smart then they could have stopped this before it even started. They could have stopped the horrible pain that was forced on both of them. Emotional and Physical. They would have seen that even though he and his partner were strong and have a strong team of Pokémon, that does not mean that they could not be harmed.

"Well, you see. I lived on my own. And, uh, when these kidnappings started my mum got scared. She wanted me to come home so I could be safer." He explained.

"That makes sense. My mom would do the same thing if I ever listened to her." Cappy laughed.

The man watched silently as the three started talking about their families. They all spoke of them so fondly. They obviously loved their families dearly. He hated that. His family never cared. That's what had brought him and his partner together. Pure hatred for their families. The want to destroy everyone's happiness altogether.

He looked around as the night Pokémon began to come out. HootHoot and Noctowl came out of their trees, Zubat swooped out of the caves, and even Beedrill came out, unusually calm thanks to the night air. The trees cast eerie shadows across the forest floor. Even the smallest of noises, such as the snapping of a twig, was amplified and easily heard. None of this seemed to bug his traveling companions. He was proud of them. He didn't want his targets to be wimps.

The grass under his feet soon turned into gravel as they made it to the trail. The tall, dark trees lined either side of the trail, casting the rocks in a creepy shadow. He was unfazed by this. He just had to make sure to avoid Geodude and Graveler and he would be A-Okay.

"Oh! We never introduced ourselves did we?" Rat man said, his eyes lighting up in realization, "well, i'm Red! This is Gold and Yellow." He gestured to Cappy then to the girl. As if he didn't already know.

"Call me Night. Everyone calls me that cause I love the night." He said, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"That's so cool!" Gold exclaimed.

Seriously? This guy was an idiot. How could they not see that he had made that all up? The sounds of rushing water caught his full attention. The lights of Cerulean City shone bright in contrast to the consuming darkness that was coming upon them. Red's eyes lit up at the sight of the town. Oh that was right. An old friend lived here. Misty was it?

He felt a vibrating in his pocket. Dang it, he was late. He was so gonna hear it from his partner later. He let his eyes skim over the three. They seemed too happy to be at this city. He wondered why. He had been here before. It wasn't all that great.

"Thanks for bringing me here guys. I should get going." He said.

"Alright, bye Night." Yellow said, smiling broadly.

"Bye!" The other two chorused.

Night lifted his right hand in a wave before sauntering off. A plan was already forming in his head on how to capture the young blond. It would be simple and quick. His phone started vibrating again, no doubt his pissed off partner calling him. He reached into his pocket and dug out the small black phone. Flipping it open he put it to his ear.

"_Where the hell are you?" _ The voice hissed over the phone. Shouting could be heard in the backround.

"On my way. Wait for me to get there before starting the real fun, will ya?" He chuckled.

"_I make no promises." _

The dialing tone buzzed in his ear as his partner hung up on him.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't updated I forever and i'm sorry. I was looking through old stories and found some to start doing again so here I am. I hope you continue reading and tell me what you think. If not, that's ok too. Enjoy!

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Icy Winds stared at the man across the table. He propped his military boot clad feet up, a smirk on his lips. He watched as the police man lit a cigarette. Icy Wind flicked his dull eyes up to the other man's bright baby blues. Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised his right arm up from where it was on his leg and leaned forward to reach past his long legs. The cop's eyes snapped over to the moving limb and watched it like a sharpedo would watch a magicarp it was hunting.

With a quick jolt, Icy Winds shot his hand forward. He had to hold in his laughter when he saw the cop reach for his gun. Calmly, he grabbed the can of soda that lay in front of his propped up feet and proceeded to lean back in his seat.

"So, copper, what can I help you with?" He asked, snickering behind the can.

The cop hesitantly let go of his gun and moved his hands onto the table, "well son, some people have been seeing you near some kidnapping victims a couple days before they went missing."

"Are you suggesting that I am the one who has kidnapped them and slaughtered them like Milktank?" He asked calmly, lowering the can from his face.

"Of course not, we just need to check into every angle." The cop assured.

_Liar_, Icy Winds thought, _you believe that the killer is sitting right in front of you at this very second. The funny thing is that your right, old man._

"Of course, I understand." He said instead, a shy smile coming on his lips.

The cop nodded slowly, blowing smoke out of his nose. His blue eyes looked him up and down, examining him. Icy Winds just tilted his head like a curious Growlith, keeping that stupid smile on his face. This idiot wouldn't know a killer if they stood on this very table and announced it to the world. He stuck a finger in his mouth, picking left over food from this morning's breakfast.

When he saw the grossed out look on the police man's face he couldn't help but smile innocently, as if he were just a small child at a playground who didn't understand that pushing another kid off the swing was a bad thing. After all, he did get the swing. And just as that kid got the swing as his reward, he was about to be set free.

"Alright, Mr. O'Neil we will be in contact with you. Do not leave town." The cop said, standing up from his seat.

"Of course, Officer Hackles." He said, shaking the older man's hand politely before taking his leave.

That idiot. Of course he was going to leave town. He had no reason to stay in this dingy run down excuse for a town. He had things to steal and people to kill. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette that the fat cop ad oh so generously left unattended. Digging out a lighter that another cop had left on their desk for some unknown reason, he lit the cigarette and stuck it between his lips.

He wondered how long it would take them to find out he had given them a fake name. By then he would be long gone, but first he had some business to attend to. Blowing smoke from his mouth, he sauntered over to a pay phone, pulling some change out of his pocket as he walked. Slipping the change into the slot, he punched in the needed numbers. Putting the phone to his ear, he leaned back and waited.

"_Where the hell were you?!" _ A familiar voice hissed on the other end of the phone.

"Why, hello to you too, Night. How were the creatures?" Icy Wind asked, taking the cancer stick out of his lips and blowing out a stream of smoke.

"_Horrible." _Night grunted, _"The stupid military man started a riot. He had to be…put down." _

Icy Winds sighed. He had been hoping that he would be the one to get rid of the beast of a man. Now that Night had already taken care of him, he had the pleasure of choosing where and how the body would be posed for the public to find. And he had such a great idea for that guy.

"Well then, we should have a spot open for a new guest." He muttered, absently picking with a piece of lint on his black and red shirt.

"_I am losing my patience. I believe it is time to capture the one." _Night hissed. Icy Winds could hear shouting coming from Nights side.

"I believe you are correct, my friend. May I have the honors?" He said, his voice lowering to a whisper as he saw a woman watching him. What was her problem?

"_Yes, yes, whatever."_ There was a click then the line went dead.

Icy Winds muttered a goodbye just to please the women that refused to move her gaze away from him then hung up the phone. He glanced over at the women. She had long, straight brown hair and a white hat. He vaguely recognized her, but didn't bother trying to figure out where. He had work to do. Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, he turned and walked down the street. The women stared after him for a couple more seconds before turning away herself.

_'Good._' He thought. He didn't need a stalker. That was his job.

He walked calmly down the street until he came across and alleyway. Slinking into the shadows, he pulled a pokeball off his belt and released his bird type. The bird looked at him cautiously, before spreading its wings and preparing for flight. Good, he wouldn't have to beat it tonight.

The flight to Pallet town wasn't too bad. Honestly, he hated Kanto, but that's what made it perfect for his mission. Kill everyone in the region he hated. Works fine for him. Icy Winds stalked over to one house in particular. It looked a lot like a log cabin. It could have been one, but he didn't know the scientific description for a log cabin and didn't feel like having to deal with some idiot telling him it was just a house that looked like one and wasn't actually a log cabin. It had happened to him before and it was not fun in the slightest.

During his flight the sky had grown dark. Now the darkness had over taken the land, hiding him with perfect ease. Smirking, Icy Winds gripped the sides of the house and climbed up until he was outside the second floor window. Carefully, he slide open the unlocked window.

_Idiots._

He slung his leg over the side and hauled himself into the room. The room was dark except for the moon light that shown in through the window. A dresser sat on one side of the room next to a door that presumably led to the closet. Next to the window was a small bed. It had a yellow blanket and white, fluffy pillows. Pokémon plushies completely cover the bed. Blond hair was spread messily on the pillow, the head it was attracted too was hiding under the blankets. A Pikachu was curled up on one of the many pillows.

With a soft chuckle, Icy Winds stuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a rag. Slowly, ever so slowly, he placed the rag over Chu's nose and mouth. The Pokémon didn't even know it was inhaling chloroform and was out into an unwakeable sleep in seconds.

_That should keep the rat asleep for hours._

Wrapping his gloved fingers around the blanket, he jerked them down. The blankets billowed into the air, the yellowness taking over everything. Icy Winds chucked the blankets to the ground and turned to the girl.

Yellow sat up in her bed. She was suddenly cold, the warmth form her blankets gone. She looked around, trying to find the source of the cold, only for a rag to be pressed harshly against her face. She looked up fearfully into her soon to be kidnapper's cold eyes.

"Sleep tight, princess. For when you wake up, you will be in Hell."


End file.
